metagamefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Block 9 * Added the Reputation Systems page. * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Edgar Aronov ** Tom Nash ** Dan | mouserboard.com ** Adam Gagol | alephzero.org ** Lua Donatella * MetaGame Twitter up to 62 followers. * MetaGame Telegram at 66 members. Block 8 * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Ed Will ** Henry Anderson ** Debra Mayah ** Willy ** Kieran | Blocknative Block 7 * Added the Achievement Mintery Network page on Chase' requst. * Added Alignment Events just because. * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby. ** Adrian le Bas ** Anthony B ** Roger That ** baptista * MetaGame Twitter already up to 37 followers the first day. Block 6 * Created my own public persona. * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Patrick T Anderson ** Damjan Marić ** Ernesto Aave ** YarrrPirate ** Allen H ** Chase Block 5 * Added Raid Parties and Rings on Jess' request. * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Hendrik (Parsiq.io) ** Jeff (The Commons Stack) ** Brian Flynn Block 4 * Added Shillworks and Guilds pages on community requests. * Added this Changelog page just because. * Added "Some more things MetaGame is" list to the main page. * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** matthew@cent (Cent) ** Yele "夜雷" :zap: Bademosi (Binance Labs) Block 3 * Started the Wiki * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Anett ⟠ Rolikova ** Jess 'thattallguy' ** cody lamson Block 2 * MetaGame v0.1 doc pushed out. * New (first) guild joins the game. ** Wizard Amigos (EF associates, teaching refugees to code and built a workshop2skill tree among other things) * More players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** Artiom Ignatyev ** Garrett MacDonald ** Vesta Gheibi ** makoto (Kickback, Orochi DAO) ** Amar Singh ** Darren M ** Tom Bean - bZx.network / fulcrum.trade ** James Young ** Maija ** Kay (The Commons Stack) ** Nina Breznik (Wizard Amigos) ** Alexander Praetorius (Wizard Amigos) ** Cole @ staked.us Block 1 - Post-Berlin Expansion * "Massive Online Coordination Game" coined as a concept, early concept drawn on a paper. * New (first) guild joins the game. ** Oddysy Automaton (the team behind Pokémol and DAOHaus) * New players join the MetaGame Seed Building Lobby ** James Waugh ** ManuAlzuru ** Alex Masmej ** Josh ** Liam ** Emilio Silva ** James Ross Treacher (agency0x) ** Pavle Batuta ** Alex Bash ** Nir ** Amteo ** Callum Gladstone ** Sev De Genesis - Pre-Berlin Blockchain Week Update * Some of the early adopters dig it: ** Ven Gist (Oddysy Automaton) ** Dekan Brown (Oddysy Automaton) ** Peter ‘pet3rpan’ (MetaCartel DAO) ** Eric Arsenault ** Wills de Vogelaere (Moloch DAO) ** Jordan (Cheeze Wizards) ** Jiho (Axie Infinity) ** $+3f@π (LoveArtHate) ** Drew Harding (Pillar Wallet) ** Pedro Gomes (Wallet Connect) ** Dan Shields ** Chris History * Started the MetaGame chat. * Started writing MetaCartel Blackpaper v0.1